Dancing With The Devil
by LolaLaural
Summary: I headed towards the door, I needed to leave. I needed to get to him. "Nora! You can't just leave! You're one of the good guys, he's a criminal." Yelled Steve. "I have to. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I..." and then I said the three words I never thought I would say "I love him."
1. Chapter 1

I headed towards the door, I needed to leave. I needed to get to him. "Nora! You can't just leave! You're one of the good guys, he's a criminal." Yelled Steve.

"I have to. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I..." and then I said the three words I never thought I would say "I love him."

* * *

Life is weird when you have powers. Like, superhuman powers. I mean, they weren't anything special, just mind reading and telekinesis, but it was enough for me to be taken into SHIELD. Prodded and poked and then told I needed to be one of their Agents. I was taught to control my powers, how to control my emotions so I didn't randomly throw heavy objects or smash mirrors. The mind reading was different. It was something I had known how to turn on and off, only because it caused me great pain and weakened me if I used it, thankfully they were teaching me how to fix that. So they taught me to fight and how to fire a gun and how to interrogate people without using the mind reading. Today was my one year anniversary of being at SHIELD.

From a young age, I knew I was never going to find love. I was hotheaded, irrational, unpredictable. I never thought of myself as someone who could be loved, I never thought of myself as pretty. I was just Nora. I never thought I would find someone even more unlovable than me. Hard to believe, but I did. I found him and he was deranged and evil and ultimately, beautiful. I loved him from day one. I loved him when I wasn't supposed to. I loved him when I was supposed to help kill him and more importantly, he loved me too. Two messed up people who were never supposed to be loved, found it in each other and it was just as dysfunctional and damaging as you could imagine. This is the story how I feel in love with the son of a God. This how I fell in love with Loki.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I wrote this to be enticing. Haha. Please enjoy 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nora! On you're left!" I spun, aiming my gun and firing. Perfect headshot. The mercenary crumbled to the ground and I rushed forwards, hiding behind sand bags. I felt Steves shield fly over my head and the loud clang it made told me it had hit one of them. I shot up, gun raised and fired. Missed. Damn it. I used my power and lifted the second mercenary off his feet and threw him into a wall. Steve ran forwards and grabbed his shield, throwing it again. I hit one guy and ricocheted into two others.

"Nice!" I yelled at him and he flashed me a quick smile. I stood gun raised and realised there were only two guys left, I fired, hitting the closest guy in the arm and Steve punched the last guy. I moved from behind the sand bags, into the centre of the carnage. We cheered and woohooed and high fived and then I felt it, blinding pain in my stomach. The edges of my visions went red, I could see my pulse and my blood vessels pumping. I shook my head trying to clear my vision but it only aided in making it worse. Then the red faded to black. _I'm going blind. Oh no, Oh my God, I'm going blind! What will I do?_ My head screamed as I felt myself falling forwards.

"Nora!" the sound echoed. The voice sounded distant, but I could see Steve shouting, right in front of my face. I saw him catch me. "Nora!" He screamed again.

"Sleep." I murmured. My eyes closed. I cold still hear screaming, but I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

"Urgh! Damn it." I raised my hand to my head and then my eyes, rubbing. I opened them slowly and colourful specks floated in the light, ranging from purple to blue to red and green. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear them.

"You're awake." Came Steve's voice. He came from around the top of my head and came into view. He looked concerned, the worry dripping off of him like water. Poor Cap, always so caring.

"Yeah," I said "What happened?" I pushed myself into a sitting position and then squinted as the room spun.

"You got shot." He started.

"I know that, Captain Obvious." I joked. He scowled at me.

"There was a guy on the opposite side of the sand bags where you were hiding. I didn't see him until it was too late, he fired and then ran. I caught him after you passed out. I carried you back." He shrugged.

"Huh, I've never been shot before." I stated "It's not fun, I don't recommend it." I added.

"Very funny. Fury told me to keep you here for another day." Then he injected me with something. It made my brain fuzzy and I was so relaxed.

"Hmm. Sleepy." I muttered softly.

"Sleep, Nora." I heard and then a hand was on my shoulder, pushing me into a different direction. Down.

"Okay, nighty nighty Cappy." I giggled. I heard a snort.

"Alright, dopey. Go to sleep. We'll see you tomorrow." I felt something soft and moist touch my forehead. Did he just kiss me? His hand squeezed my shoulder and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

"I heard someone got shot and called Rodgers Cappy!" a voice yelled.

"Urgh. Stark," I whined. "Why are they torturing me. Why did they send you?" I opened my eyes slowly and saw his bearded face laughing at me.

"Don't be like that, c'mon, up." He took my arm and placed it over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" My brain was still fuzzy.

"Taking you too your room. You should at least be comfortable if you're going to be all stupid." He said, taking a step towards the door and pulling me gently. I matched my steps with his and we walked like that to my room, his other hand on my waist to support me. I hated this, helplessness. Others having to walk me to my room, scratch that, Stark having to walk me to my room. He opened the door to my room when we finally made it. He walked me inside and sat me in my chair.

"So what do I owe this act of kindness?" I asked him, eyeing him cautiously.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He replied.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, Fury told Rodgers to do it but he's busy, he asked me to do it instead." Was all he said on the matter.

"Hmm. Okay. If you don't mind Tony, I'd like to go back to sleep now." I hinted for him to leave but instead he picked me up and carried me to my bed. "Why does everyone keep doing that?"

"Cause you're so small." He answered and tucked me in.

"Alright. Papa Stark." I laughed and started to doze off.

"Ew. Don't call me that again."

"Okay, Papa Stark." I chuckled and snuggled into bed. I heard a "Pfft" sound and the door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked with an aura of arrogance. This world, this planet was so primitive, the people were so tiny and weak he could crush them with his pinky. He didn't understand why his brother loved it so much, the people, humans. Weak. "Hey" He heard and spun around.

Stood there was an even tinier human then he was used. Maybe five foot, she had artificial purple hair that cascaded down to the top of her breasts. She was lean in shape, strong and fit, a small waist with hints of muscles. She was still soft though, like a woman should be. But it was her face that caught his attention, bright blue eyes that gave away everything about her. Her straight nose with a slightly upturned tip, it looked like a button and he had an overwhelming desire to press it. Her mouth was thin, with the hint of a cupids bow. It was red and irritated in the middle, like she'd been chewing on it. Her skin was tanned unevenly, like she spent most of her time in hot climates, but not for a good time. Probably for work. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn't believe she was an ordinary human. "Yes?" He said, the arrogance and confidence dripping from him.

"Wanna dance?" She asked, outstretching and small hand.

"Why, it would be my pleasure." He took that small hand in his and walked her to the middle of the floor, surrounded by other humans. He placed his hand on her waist, perfectly. It was like his hand was made to be there, that her frame was made to fit him. He pulled her a little closer and they began to sway. Her head rested on his jaw and he could smell her shampoo, peaches. His hand moved to her back and he pulled her to him. This was weird to him, he didn't even know her name. She just asked him to dance and he felt like she was the only one who mattered. How was that possible in five minutes. He looked down at her, her beautiful blue eyes were all he saw. He stopped dancing, he pushed her away and cleared his throat. "I'm leaving." and he turned and left.

He didn't know what kind of magic this human was doing, but he didn't like it. He walked out of that place, angry and as hateful as ever. He'd have to do something about that human.

* * *

"Nora?" Yelled Steve. I spun around and smiled at him.

"Yup, Cappy?" I said as I skipped towards him.

"Who was that?" He nodded in the direction the guy I was dancing with took.

"No idea. You told me to go dance with someone else, so I did." I chuckled and pulled myself onto the bar stool.

"Not with some random idiot in a bar. That guy. He looked evil." Steve took a sip of his drink, scowling into the distance.

"You think everyone is evil, Steve." I took a sip of my own drink.

"How's your stomach?" He nodded at me.

"Fine, I guess. It doesn't hurt any more." I shrugged at him. It had been three months since I'd been shot, this was the first time I was allowed out to drink since. I still had another week before Fury would let me go back to work.

"Well, I still think you should have stayed home tonight." He added.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon. Dance with me." I offered him my hand for the third time that night. He paused with his drink half way to his mouth, he downed the rest quickly and took my hand.

"Fine, kid." He laughed and walked me back to the middle of the floor. He spun me and placed his hand on my waist. He smiled at me and we danced. He was my best friend and I loved him very much. "What?" He asked.

"Nothin', I was just thinking that you're my best friend." I smiled.

He laughed "Are you drunk?"

"A little." and we laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at home. My head felt like there was someone in there with a tiny hammer. "Urgh." I groaned. I rolled over, wanting to go back to sleep, when my arm hit something hard and warm. I sat up and stared at the flesh coloured object until I realised it was another person. A guy. I blinked, confused. Who is that? I pondered as they lightly snored. I wanted it to be the guy from last night, the tall, dangerously beautiful guy I danced with, but the blonde hair left that fantasy as what it was, a fantasy. I got out of bed and headed into my bathroom, to have a shower. Once I got in there I realised I was naked and the guy had blonde hair. Short blonde hair. It hit me like ten tons of bricks. Steve. I threw the bathroom door open and stormed over to the sleeping form. I threw the covers back. Naked. Damn it! I pushed his shoulder so he shifted onto his back. There he was, my beautiful, caring best friend. His usually neat, blonde hair disheveled. Oh no. Oh no! I panicked. I pushed him. Nothing. So I shook him and he frowned.

"What?" He groaned.

"Wake up." I said.

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing me stood over him. He smiled a little and then his eyes traveled down, to my exposed breasts. "Why are you naked?" He asked, confused. I raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to look down. "Why am I naked?" His eyes widened when he remembered. "We slept together." He said this as a fact.

"Yes." I answered, not looking at him. He put his head in his hands.

"What do we do?" I heard.

"What do you want to do?" I whispered.

"I want you to put some clothes on." Was all I got back.

"Prude." I muttered as I went to my closet door and threw on my silk robe. "Better?" I asked, once I put it on.

"Yes. I can think now." He grumbled.

"Huh. Was my womanly body giving you feelings?" I laughed, trying to make this less awkward. He squinted at me, as if to say now was not the time for jokes. I looked down and sat next to him. He'd pulled the blankets over his crotch. "Sorry." I muttered.

"How did we end up in bed together?" He asked me, obviously trying to piece together what happened.

"I remember you getting jealous of the guy I'd danced with and wanting to go find him. Then you yelling at me and then you told me that..."

"I loved you." He finished my sentence.

"Yeah." I smiled sadly. He sighed heavily and looked at me with pained eyes.

"I should go." He stood, taking the blanket with him and heading into the bathroom. I just stayed sat on my bed, listening to the sound of the shower. I didn't love him the way he loved me and that broke my heart. I'd been hurting him for years and I never knew.

* * *

After five minutes, I heard the shower shut off and he came back out. He had a towel around his waist and another on his head. I looked at him in a new light. I'd never noticed how handsome he was before, how he'd always taken care of me and how protective he was. In that moment I made a decision. I stood and walked towards him, I stared up at him, trying to soften my eyes and hoping it worked. I stood onto my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. Gentle and soft at first, nothing happening because he didn't realise. I then he grabbed my waist and pressed me too him, deepening the kiss. Our lips moved together, urgently and in need. Then I pulled away from him, and stood there, close enough to touch. I stared at him as I slowly undid my robe and let is drop to the floor. His eyes widened and I could see he was excited. Without warning he grabbed my wrist and picked me up, he took me to the bed and dropped me there. We kissed again, with all the urgency in the world.

* * *

**N/A: There is a point to this, Steve and Nora are not a couple. They just have sex, cause she's that kind of person. This story is mainly sex, fighting and dysfunctional love. I could see Loki being the kind to love a woman but not in the normal way. More in the sense that they fight, physically fight with each other. Make each other bleed and then five seconds later have sex on the floor while telling each other they love each other and they'd die for each other. **


	5. Chapter 5

After our interesting night together, Steve and I had rarely spoken, but it had become a regular thing. I'd just be walking alone and he'd pull me into a room somewhere. I still hadn't seen the dark haired guy I'd danced with, I felt myself a little drawn to him, even though we only met for five minutes that night. I was walking, absent minded down the street when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned but there was no one there. "Hey." I heard on my right, but there was only a dark alley way. I decided to investigate.

"Gee, if I was an ordinary girl in a horror movie, this is where I'd get murdered." I muttered to myself, pulling my gun from it's holster and pointing it to the ground. I crept slowly down the alley until I came to a small opening where the surrounding companies kept their dumpsters. Then he appeared in front of me, from nowhere, my gun shot up, pointing at his head.

"Whoa, whoa." He smiled, raising his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's you. The guy from the bar." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I've been looking for you." He gave me a crooked smile and started towards me. I thrust my gun up.

"Stay where you are. Why are you looking for me?" I demanded.

"Because you're different and I want to know why." He grinned again. Amusement in his voice.

"What's your name?" I demanded of him.

"Loki Odinson, of Asgard." He bowed forwards a little and then shot towards me, grabbing my gun before I could react. He spun me so my back was against his chest and grabbed my throat with his hand, pressing the gun into my back with the other. "Now, little girl, you're going to tell me everything about yourself. Then you're going to explain this magic you use." His voice was low and menacing. Like a growl. I knew I couldn't ignore him, he would shoot me, his voice gave that away.

"Okay. My name is Nora Hale, I'm 27 years old. I have the power of telekinesis and mind reading, of one I can control. I work as a field agent for SHIELD and my partner is Steve Rodgers or as most know him, Captain America. He is my best friend and we have recently entered into a physical relationship," His grip on my throat tightened at that "I was recently shot in the stomach on a Field mission in Calcutta while looking for Dr Bruce Banner. I've been on sick leave from work for three months."

He forced me around and brought my face to his, the whole time keeping a grip on my throat. "And the magic?" he snarled.

"Magic doesn't exist." I strained.

"Liar." His grip tightened even more.

"Magic doesn't exist on Earth. That we know of any way. SHIELD monitors those with special abilities. As of yet, no one has been found with the ability to do magic." My voice was weak and hoarse.

He growled and threw me too the ground, I felt a fist collide with my face. All of a sudden I saw white spots and tasted blood. He'd punched me. Now it was my turn to growl. I stood then, the fight or flight instinct kicking in. I launched at him, my fist heading for his stomach. As I was about to make contact, his body disintegrated in a green haze. I turned in all directions trying to find him. I heard an eerie laugh and then breath on my ear, "I'll see you again, Nora Hale." and I heard him walk away.

I stood there for a few minutes trying to get my head together. I had no idea what had happened or where the hell he had come from. He'd tried to strangle me, threatened me with my own gun and punched me in the face, yet I still wanted to know more about him. I had to suppress the urge to go after him, to ask him questions. To ask why I was so special.

* * *

I got home soon after, Steve had come over and now he was asleep and naked in my bed while I sat at my desk in shorts and a bra, writing out a report from Calcutta. "He's very human." Came that voice.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, never looking up from my work.

"I have my ways." I heard him step further into the room. "Why him?"

"Because he knows me. He's my best friend." I replied, still working.

"Do you love him?" There was strange catch in his voice.

"Yes." I replied, this time turning to him.

A smile spread across his pointed face "Ah, but you aren't in love with him. He's just an easy lay, someone who's already here." He was trying to goad me.

I snorted "That's right." and I turned back to my work. Then I felt him right behind me, his shoulder inches from mine, his face next to my head, his breath in my ear. My body reacted to him, like it was finding a missing limb. My spine stiffened and my body arched around him, wanting to move away but go closer to him. My breathing went heavier and my heart raced, everything about him made my body electric when he was near me. His hand rested on the back of my neck and something soft lightly brushed my jaw. He was so close to me that I could smell him, he smelled like leather, sweat and iron. Is that blood? Then I felt my chair spin violently, he caught it and I jerked to the side a little. His hand grabbed my face and he smashed his lips onto mine, I closed my eyes but he was gone. I sighed and opened my eyes again. I tingled. Every part of my body felt alive. I sighed and looked over at Steve, he hadn't moved. I smiled fondly and turned back to my report. Lay there was a gold lined, embossed piece of paper. I unfolded it and was greeted with neatest writing I'd ever seen. It simply said:

"**Mine**."

I raised an eyebrow, why was I not surprised by the theatrics of this man. I threw the paper to the side and continued with my work, listening to Steve breath lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

It'd been five days since my encounter with Loki. I hadn't had any more overly possessive notes, thank the stars. I hadn't mentioned it to Steve or anyone at SHLIED, right now he hadn't been threatening and I didn't feel they needed to know. Maybe that's a mistake but I wanted to keep him a secret, something that was only mine.

It was so good to be back at work. I'd missed it and I could tell by the aching in my back and sting of my muscles that my body was getting weak from the time I'd been away, but my telekinesis was stronger than ever, mainly due to me using it to get things in the two weeks I was bed ridden. "Agent Hale." Came a familiar voice.

"Yes, Agent Coulson?" I asked, turning to my superior

"I just wanted to say it's good to have you back. We missed you while you where gone. Some of our recruits are just not up to stuff when put against you." His voice had a softer edge, like he was speaking to a favourite Cousin or Niece.

"Thank you." I smiled, please with myself.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud crash, a slap and then whole lot of "Ow!" "Hey, watch it!" "Damn it, Leighton!" I snorted.

"I better go see what's going on." He said to himself. "I'll see you on Monday, Hale." and he hurried away, into the direction of the destructive recruits. I chuckled to myself, kids never knew how to control either their strength or powers, the very few that had them at least. Most of the time, they hurt themselves and others when trying to perform the more complex combat moves they're trainers demonstrate. Coulson had told me he'd had to replace objects and equipment in three retaining rooms at least ten times each. Looking back to where Coulson headed, I decided to go home and read up on some of the countries I'd been assigned to. The moment I was back up to full strength, I was off too Marshall Islands, a collection of 34 islands that were quite small. They'd been having strange weather occurrences that Fury was pretty convinced had something to do with Thor.

* * *

I was just heading to my door when I noticed my bedroom window was open. I was certain I'd closed it before I left this morning, so on instinct I pulled out my gun as I pushed open my front door. "Hello." I yelled into the empty space. I got no answer, I don't know why I expected one.

"I'm telling you now, I am armed and I'm very dangerous." I let my voice drip with the confidence I used when confronting mercenaries at work.

"I don't doubt it." Came that voice, as the front door closed. I whipped around and there he was, all confidence, leaning againts the arch of my living room.

"You." I let myself relax slightly but I didn't lower my gun.

"You're going to shoot me?" He asked, daring me with his eyes. That smirked played across his face, the one that told me he knew I wouldn't.

"Why can't you use the front door or wait til I'm home. Like a normal person." I grumbled. Putting my gun back in the holster on my hip.

"Now, we both know that I am not a normal person." He took a small step towards me. I could feel my body wishing he would come closer. That he would touch me. Hug me. I think I want him to kiss me.

"Yes, that's an understatement." I muttered, heading to my bedroom to change. Of course, Loki followed me. "You stay right there." I stopped.

"As you wish." His smirked told me he wouldn't stay down here, he would still follow me.

"I mean it, Loki. Do not come up these stairs." I warned.

"Okay, okay. I will do as you ask, my half bad girl." he smirked again. I was starting to hate that smirk.

* * *

I climbed the stairs to my bedroom, I closed the door behind me and immediately pulled off my uniform. I stood there for a moment, suddenly conscious of the tall, dark and handsome, if not a little crazy, guy in my house. I didn't want him to see me in my shoddy house clothes that consisted of a sweater filled with holes and sweat pants that hand lost there elasticity on the ankles. I strode to my wardrobe and pulled out my nicest pair of jeans. I had just fastened them when my bedroom door flew open. I spun around faster than I ever had before, forgetting to cover my chest as I realised it was Loki.

"Wow. Dinner and a show." He muttered, raising dark eyebrows at me. Licking his lips as he did. His eyes looked hungry, but not one that suggested he wanted food. I looked down then, at my bare chest, nipples standing to attention at the sudden cold. A squeak escaped my mouth as I threw my arms around myself and turned my back to him.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Why would I do that when there's a very beautiful, half naked woman in front of me." I felt him coming closer.

"I said, get out." I growled.

I felt his hands on the bare skin of my waist. I slapped them away with on hand and moved away from him. "OUT!" I shouted at him with all the conviction I could, because of course, I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to push his slightly cold hands off my bare skin, which now felt electric where he's touched me. I pulled away.

"I don't believe you really want me too, but I will do as you ask. I feel an unyielding need to make you happy." and I heard his heavy steps leave the room, the door closing behind him.

I collapsed to my knees, steadying my breathing, suppressing the urge to whimper. My skin was very aware that he'd touched me, it felt good. Like his hands belonged on my body. The moment of weakness lasted only a second. I pulled myself onto my feet and snatched my bra from off my bed frame. I put in on and quickly grabbed the nearest t shirt I could. I raced out of my room and down the stairs. I glanced at my clock and panicked a little. Steve would be here soon. I found Loki sitting on my couch, a pained look on his face. I ignored the skip of my heartbeat. "Is there an actual reason you are here, Loki?" I asked, my voice flat.

"I am not sure. I felt an overwhelming need to come here." He replied, his face getting more and more confused.

"Well, you need to go now." My voice became a little urgent, something Loki didn't miss.

"And why are you rushing me out?" He asked, finally looking at me.

"Steve will be here soon." I replied, ignoring the strange feeling of guilt.

All of a sudden, Loki was on his feet. His face and eyes darkened. Fury written all over them. For the first time in my life, I was terrified. "L-Loki?" I stuttered.

"Steve." He said the word like it physically repulsed him, "Will be here soon? Am I correcting in thinking that this is the same blonde male that was naked in your bed five days ago?" He snarled at me. He reminded me of an angry wolf.

"Yeah..." I replied, unintentionally stepping back. He noticed and moved closer to me.

"You're still seeing that freedom loving fool?" He growled.

"Yeah..." I stepped back again.

"I have laid claim to you. You are mine." This angered me.

"Laid claim to me?" I yelled, "I am not some thing that you can claim. I am not an object to posses. I am a person. Not a thing. How dare you!" Without thinking, I raised my hand and punched him. My knuckles colliding with the side of his face. His mouth lifted into some sort of snarl and he reached out, his hand gripping my throat. I felt myself lifting from the floor and my feet flailed, trying to reach something solid.

"How dare you raise a hand to me. I am a God! I am Loki! The rightful king of Asgard." He yelled. My vision was fuzzy as I struggled to breathe.

"Loki." I spluttered. He looked at me, angrier than I'd ever seen someone. He squeezed tighter, straining with his instinct to kill me. "Loki" I whispered, my consciousness failing. I hit the floor as I felt my consciousness slip away. Before it went, I saw Loki look at me, and I was sure I saw worry on his face, but I couldn't stay awake long enough to ask. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, been gone a while. Sorry about that. I've been busy. Been reading a lot lately, helps me hone my writing skills. Plus the LCD on my laptop screen has cracked and left lovely pink and black splotches all over my screen. Makes it a little difficult to write, but I persevered. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and I really hope you'll let me know what you think. -LolaLaural**


End file.
